


Something New

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: You and Kibum decide to try something new.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my [tumblr.](http://drunkibum.tumblr.com/post/158273105916/nsfw-keyreader)

“ass up baby,” you said, sliding your hands up the back of his thighs to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing softly before letting them go to watch him shift on his knees, raising his ass in the air. You hummed in satisfaction at the view of Kibum’s pert ass in front of you. You raised a hand up and slapped his left cheek, humming again as it jiggled slightly and he groaned quietly.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against the small of his back, and slid your mouth down to his crack as you reached up to rub the pink spot forming on his cheek. He whined quietly as he felt your lips move lower.

He gasped as you kissed down his crack, then licked your way back up, reveling in the moan that left his mouth. You reached up to spread his cheeks, then leaned back to blow air over his cheeks and hole, and watched as his tight hole clenched around nothing and he whined, wiggling his ass, trying to entice you into continuing, going faster. You laughed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss directly over his hole and Kibum let out a shuddery breath. ‘oh god,’ you heard him whisper, and he already sounded like a mess.

He cursed loudly in Korean when you dragged the flat of your tongue over his opening. You massaged his smooth ass cheeks under your hands as you stiffened your tongue and teased his rim, pushing moans past his lips as you worked his hole, teasing it with just the very tip of your tongue. You moaned and covered his hole with your mouth, sucking softly as you squeezed his ass cheeks, and he whined out your name.

“god, I love your ass,” you whispered, before spitting on his hole, and dragging a finger down his crack, gently pushing the wetness into his ass. He pushed back on your finger and you smiled. “you want my fingers baby boy?”

‘please.’ Kibum whispered, shifting on his knees, trying to spread his legs wider, open himself up more for you. You teased your finger around his hole, chasing it with your tongue and he moaned, pushing his face into the pillow and clutching the sheets beneath him. Slowly you worked your index finger into him, up to the second knuckle and he cried out, rocking back on your finger and thrusting his hips forward, searching for some type of friction to ease his aching erection. You wiggled your finger and he panted out half your name. ‘more please. Fuck.’

Slowly you pulled your finger out, and he began to whine in frustration. “open yourself up for me baby, show me your pretty asshole,” you said, watching as he rested his head on the pillow before reaching behind himself and obeying you, spreading his cheeks as far as he could.

“good boy,” you cooed, “so pretty.” You leaned forward to lick over his opening, loving the whimpers that left his mouth. You pushed your tongue in and his pants and gasps were constant as you shallowly tongue fucked his wet hole.

You reached around him to smooth your hands over his chest, teasing his hard nipples, giving them a few twists and pulls, each one eliciting a yelp from the man beneath you. After giving each nipple equal attention you slid your hand down his stomach to wrap around his cock and give him a few slow strokes. He groaned lowly, his hips rocking up into your hand. “good baby?”

‘mmm, yes, so good. So-mmm fuck-good.’

You smiled, happy you could make him feel so good, and continued your slow pumps, while your tongue slipped out so you could suck on his hole again, licking over it with soft strokes. ‘oh god,’ he whispered, ‘gonna cum.”

You pulled your mouth away and your hand stilled on his cock and he cried out in frustration. ‘no.’

You shushed him and watched him as his body heaved and he shoved his ass towards you, desperate to come. ‘please.’ You grinned and left him hanging for a few more seconds before beginning to slowly jerk him off again, pushing your face back into his ass to suck it and rub over it with your tongue.

He moaned out a broken ‘yes’ as his hips jerked, and you pulled away to demand, ‘don’t come yet baby,’ he whined in frustration but didn’t argue as you went back to eating Kibum’s perfect ass, circling the head of his cock with your thumb, feeling your own arousal growing even stronger as his body shook, fighting to hold back.

‘I can’t,’ he whispered, his fingernails digging into his skin, as he continued to keep his cheeks spread for you,

“alright,” you said, as you pulled away to take a breath, “go ahead baby,” you buried your face back into his ass, licking and sucking like it was the most delicious thing you’d ever tasted, as you sped up your strokes over his cock.

“oh fuck, oh fuck,” he chanted, jerking up into your hand and then back into your face, not sure which he wanted more, your mouth or your hands. He yelled and his whole body tensed and he was coming, his hands slipping from his cheeks as you felt his cum coating your hand.

You kept eating his ass and jerking him off slowly, letting him ride out his orgasm until he whined, too sensitive for anymore. You pulled away and he let himself fall into the mattress, disregarding the puddle of cum underneath him.

Knowing they needed to be cleaned anyway, You wiped your hands on the sheets and crawled up to him and ran your fingers through his hair and he rolled over to face you, his chest heaving. “you were so good baby, so pretty.” You whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He let his eyes slide shut and he smiled softly,, snuggling against you as his breathing returned to normal. “lemme take care of” he yawned, “you.”

“shhh,” you whispered, “don’t worry about it,” you stroked over his cheek even as the throbbing between your legs continued.

“hmm, I will.” He smiled, shifting slightly to fall asleep against you.

You smiled. He looked exhausted, but you knew when he woke up the insistence to take care of you would continue.


End file.
